Jacques Dernier
Jacques Dernier was a member of an elite special unit of allied soldiers formed in World War II known as the Howling Commandos. Biography ''Captain America: The First Avenger Jacques Dernier was a French soldier who was captured by HYDRA. When Captain America single-handedly assaulted the facility in which he was prisoner, Dernier along with his companions broke free and wreaked havoc on the HYDRA agents, coming back to US military base immediately after. Shortly after their break-out, Dernier and his comrades were invited to join a special elite squadron led by Rogers himself. Dernier, after a brief conversation in French with Gabriel Jones, happily accepted. Along with the other Howlers, Dernier takes part to every assault against HYDRA, until, during the one at Johann Schmidt's fortress, Cap goes missing in action. His fate after the events of the WWII is unknown. Captain America: First Vengeance In April 1944, Steve Rogers, Dernier and the rest of Howling Commandos located Schmidt in a castle on an island in the Nazi occupied Danish Straits. There, Schmidt studied a mystical Viking runestone. Schmidt attempted to destroy them but they survived. Captain America & Thor: Avengers On a mission to a HYDRA base in 1944, the Howling Commandos and Captain America stowed away on a small merchant boat, when according to his plan it is attacked by a HYDRA sub, the ''Leviathan, as it is a perfect test target. While they are distracted, the Captain swims to the sub and proceeds to enter and attack the crew, winning it for himself and the Commandos, who anxiously wait in a raft. After finding out where the base is via map, they quietly dock in the base, and on Rogers' count they storm out guns-a-blazin', to find it completely deserted. The team decides to split up in groups of two, all but Cap, having already moved in to investigate, leaving Dugan alone. After searching, Cap finds a deserted lab that looks like a war had torn through it. Searching through the notes, he discovers that they were working on creating a literal HYDRA beast, just as he receives a call for help from Falsworth and Morita, who the creature has in its grip. Trying to save them, he throws his shield to cut through a tentacle but, like the mythical beast's head would, two more tentacles grow back. The creature then drags the two under water. Later Cap comes across the beast, still with Falsworth and Morita, and a fight ensues. The two Commandos escape as Cap stays and fights, when suddenly the beast scrawls "Help Me" in German on the wall. Cap then realizes the beast is the scientists, and with ten seconds until the charges detonate protects it with his shield. The beast lives, and he and the Howling Commandos leave, as he reflects on the horrors of war. Character traits Dernier was a good soldier and a loyal friend, who seems to speak only French. He becomes close to the French-speaker, Gabriel Jones. As one of the Howling Commandos, Dernier was recognised as one of the best soldiers allied to US Army, and he proves to be an excellent fighter and a highly trained combatant on the battlefield, despite being quite reckless. Relationships Friends and Allies *Steve Rogers/Captain America *Howling Commandos **Bucky Barnes **Dum Dum Dugan **Gabe Jones **Jim Morita **Montgomery Falsworth *Peggy Carter Enemies *Red Skull *Arnim Zola *Heinz Kruger Appearances/Actors *Marvel Cinematic Universe (2 films) **''Captain America: The First Avenger'' (First appearance) - Bruno Ricci **''The Avengers'' - Bruno Ricci (Photo only; deleted scene) *Marvel Cinematic Universe (2 comics) **''Captain America: First Vengeance'' **''Captain America & Thor: Avengers'' Behind the scenes To be added Trivia *In the comics, he was referred to as "Frenchie". This could be his nickname in the movie, just like Dum Dum, or Bucky. *Despite being a Howler in the movie, in the comics, Dernier was a member of French resistance, who helped Nick Fury and the Commandos several times after being saved from a Nazi prison camp. Gallery Dino.jpg Jacques Dernier01.JPG Jacques Dernier thumb.JPG Jacques Dernier 01.JPG dernier's death.jpg|Steve Rogers reading Jacques Dernier's file Category:Captain America characters Category:Secret keepers Category:Prisoners of HYDRA Category:Special Forces personnel Category:Howling Commandos members Category:Allies Category:Earth-199999